A thermal stopped flow investigation of the binding of Ca(+2) and Li(+) to the ionophore 211 has been made. Both kinetic and thermodynamic data have been obtained for this reaction using the one instrument. Additionally this binding mechanism is representative of many enzyme-substrate reactions and suggests the wide applicability of the TSF technique to biochemistry. The binding of Ca(+2) to the widely used buffer EGTA has been investigated. The rate constant for complexation has been observed at physiological pH. This rate is quite slow and unexpected proving quite important to the accurate use of EGTA as a calcium buffer. An improved ball mixer has been developed which reduces the pressure drop by 30% and the flow heating by a factor of ten due not only to the mixer but also to a reduction in right angle turns and an enlargement of entry ports. Trails have begin on a low temperature quenching system using this mixer and a single commercially available stepping motor dilutor. A resolution of 5 milliseconds have so far been obtained.